


[Podfic of] Violent Amoral Unicorn of Justice Gets Knocked Up

by aphelant, chemm80, Podcath, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:14:33] </p><p>Astolat, Taken: The problem with spending all your time with an extremely secretive man was that sometimes his secrets and your secrets intersected in awkward ways. </p><p>Lazulisong, The Look You Get: "You're all ... glowy," says Carter, suspicious.</p><p>Judgebunnie, Bun in the Oven: “Knocked up?” Fusco stared blankly at Carter. “Like baby knocked up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Violent Amoral Unicorn of Justice Gets Knocked Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705635) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * Inspired by [the look you get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705613) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 
  * Inspired by [Bun in the Oven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705687) by [judgebunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgebunnie/pseuds/judgebunnie). 



**Title:** [Taken](http://archiveofourown.org/works/705635) & [the look you get](http://archiveofourown.org/works/705613) & [bun in the oven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/705687)  
**Author:** [Astolat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat) & [Lazulisong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong) & [Judgebunnie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/judgebunnie)  
**Reader:** Cath, Rhea314, Chemm80, and Aphelant  
**Fandom:** Person of Interest  
**Length:** 0:14:33  
**Cover Image:** Cath  
**Music** : Madonna - Papa Don't Preach  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?3g9u13s7u9c9ejy) (6 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?3alsdycv5s5f0gs) (11 MB)  



End file.
